Titans Unlimited
Titans Unlimited is an animated television series based on the DC Comics franchise Teen Titans. It is a spiritual successor to both the original Teen Titans animated series as well as the show Young Justice. The show takes elements of both shows, taking main characters and costume designs from the original, as well as using the tone and larger involvement of the DC Universe from Young Justice. Premise Four years after the disbanding of the Titans, Dick Grayson, now known as Nightwing, must reassemble his team as well as recruit more young heroes to combat a new threat from an old enemy. Main Characters Season One Main Titans *'Dick Grayson/Nightwing' (voiced by Scott Porter)- Dick is the leader of the Titans. Formerly known as "Robin", he was one of the founding members of the team, and has been the leader since its inception. He will have several struggles with his former team members, and will question his own leadership at some points. He is also Starfire's boyfriend. *'Koriand'r/Starfire' (voiced by Hynden Walch)- Koriand'r was a princess from the planet Tamaran who got to Earth after being kidnapped by a corrupt leader from another planet who planned to force her into marriage. She was found by Robin, and eventually convinced to become a hero, using the English translation of her name "Starfire", as her hero name. Starfire is also Dick Grayson's girlfriend, and one of the few people who know his secret identity. *'Roy Harper/Red Arrow' (voiced by Troy Baker)- Roy Harper is a close friend of Dick Grayson. Formerly known as "Speedy", he was also one of the founding members of the team. He is the one who initially discovers Brother Blood's weapons cache in Midway City, which he notifies Nightwing about. Soon the two of them realize that they must employ the help of the former Titans to take down Brother Blood. *'Victor Stone/Cyborg' (voiced by Khary Payton)- Victor Stone was a football player from Metropolis who had to be reconstructed with android parts after he was in an accident. Since the disbanding of the Titans, Victor has been working with the Justice League. He is at first reluctant to join the Titans again, but eventually agrees. However his presence causes trouble, as he feels that Nightwing is not a proper leader. *'Garfield Logan/Beast Boy' (voiced by Greg Cipes)- Garfield Logan was the son of two scientists who were hunted by the cult known as "Kobra" after they stole an experimental cure for a disease known as "Sakutia", which Garfield had. The serum had Martian DNA in it, which granted Garfield the ability to shapeshift, but only into animals. Shortly after he was cured, his parents were found and killed by Kobra. After several years he joined the Titans, and became one of the team's core members. *'Rachel Roth/Raven' (voiced by Tara Strong)- Raven is the daughter of Trigon, an inter-dimensional demon lord. Ever since the disbanding of the Titans, Raven has taken up the name "Rachel Roth", and has tried to live a normal human life. However soon her past begins to haunt her and she realizes she cannot be someone that she is not. She has a romantic interest in Beast Boy, but is afraid to express it. New Additions *'Kyle Rayner/Ion' (voiced by Crispin Freeman)- Kyle Rayner was a member of the Green Lantern Corps., who quit the hero business after an accident that will forever haunt him. In order to prevent the Guardians from tracking him, he used a device that would suspend his Green Lantern ring within an electromagnetic field and ionize it. He spent years training to perfect his physical condition and skills, believing that if he couldn't be a hero without powers, he doesn't deserve to be one with powers. He is asked by Nightwing to become a trainer for new additions to the team. He refuses to use his powers, but will eventually be forced to in order to save another Titan. *'Tara Markov/Terra' (voiced by Ashley Johnson)- Tara Markov is the illegitimate daughter of the King of Markovia. She possesses geokinetic abilities, and uses the hero name "Terra". Years before, she joined the Titans as a pawn of Slade Wilson, who used her to infiltrate the Titans. Since then, she has undergone therapy and has tried to forgive herself for all she did. *'Wally West/Kid Flash' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith)- Wally West is a speedster from Keystone City. He is known as "Kid Flash", and was one f the founding members of the team. He is also the crimefighting partner of Barry Allen, a.k.a. "The Flash". He re-joins the Titans when Nightwing realizes that he needs help in keeping the team together. *'Mia Dearden/Speedy' (voiced by Tara Strong)- Mia Dearden is the half-sister of Oliver Queen, a.k.a. "Green Arrow". She took the title of "Speedy" after Roy Harper left and became Red Arrow. She joins the Titans under Green Arrow's recommendation, which Roy is annoyed by. Roy and Mia don't get along at first, but they eventually come to respect each other. *'Garth/Tempest' (voiced by Matthew Mercer)- Garth is an Atlantean, and the main servant of King Orin, a.k.a. "Aquaman". Formerly known as "Aqualad", Garth was one of the founding members of the team. He joins the Titans temporarily to help Nightwing handle the Team. Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:Anime